


Безнаказанность

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Out of Character, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: «Ее дыхание срывалось, лицо раскраснелось, но она упрямо смотрела ему в глаза.– Почему ты мне это говоришь?– Потому что, – медленно сказал он, – ты – Королева».





	Безнаказанность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Impunity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/463997) by ichilover3. 



Во сне он выглядел так мирно. Сущий ангелочек.  
«Какая жалость, что он такой идиот», – фыркнула про себя Рукия, проверяя, надежно ли закреплены на торсе бинты.  
Ичиго в который раз прыжком оказался перед ней, принимая на себя атаку Пустого, предназначавшуюся вовсе не для него. И в который раз ей пришлось тащить его домой, ухитриться провести в его комнату так, чтобы семья не заметила, а теперь еще и лечить.  
«Вот ведь идиот».   
Несмотря на полностью оправданный гнев, она не удержалась и отвела непослушную прядь с его лба, ее взгляд смягчился. Но прежде чем она отняла руку, ее перехватили на середине движения.  
На нее смотрели желтые глаза.  
К ее чести, Рукия не дрогнула, лишь с легким интересом наблюдая, как кожа Ичиго теряет свой цвет, оставляя только сияющую в лунном свете алебастровую белизну.  
– Ру-ки-я, – медленно, слог за слогом произнес он ее имя, словно пробуя его на почерневшем языке, – кажется, мы не встречались. Ты знаешь, кто я?  
Она не ответила. В этом не было нужды.  
Его пальцы вокруг ее ладони сжались, и черные ногти впились в ее кожу. Она не стала заострять внимание на появившихся красных полумесяцах.  
– Я – конь, – протяжно произнес он. Одно быстрое движение – и она оказалась на кровати,  _на нем_.  
– Ичиго, что ты делаешь? – негромко спросила она, пытаясь сесть. Она упала на раненую грудь и знала, что наверняка причинила ему боль. Но бесцветные руки отказывались ее отпускать, и она осталась на месте, слушая учащающееся биение сердца. – Ичиго. Ты ранен.  
– Выживет, – отмахнулся Пустой, садясь, и Рукия внезапно обнаружила себя на его коленях. – Хм, а ты меньше, чем я думал.  
Обозлившись, она врезала ему по ребрам, рядом со свежим рубцом. Он зашипел от боли, но руки не разжал. И когда она встретилась с ним взглядом, в его глазах сверкнула какая-то эмоция, которую она не смогла распознать.  
– Вот как, – все так же неспешно проговорил он, и на его лице заиграла усмешка. Выглядело это почти маньячно. – Теперь понятно.   
– Что? – буркнула Рукия.  
Он наклонился к ней так близко, что его бесцветные волосы коснулись ее щеки, а дыхание овеяло ее ухо. Она запретила себе дергаться от такого соседства, хотя стук сердца молотом отдавался в голове.  
– Почему он влюблен в тебя.  
Рукия застыла, ее лицо залилось жаром. Из открытого окна слышались отдаленные раскаты грома, а в ветерке чувствовался надвигающийся шторм.  
– Что, удивлена? – хихикнул Пустой.  
Они с Ичиго всегда были близки, и между ними всего было  _что-то_ , что-то кипело под их взглядами, прикосновениями и словами… но они никогда об этом не говорили. А теперь она знала.  
– Ты хоть представляешь, как погано ему было, когда ты ушла? Как он напугался, подумав, что тебя там накажут? Как он ревнует всякий раз, когда ты говоришь с рыжим дружком-мудаком? Он хочет тебя – о да, он тебя  _хочет_.  
Он обвел языком ее ушную раковину, и она не смогла сдержать отклика, задрожав от удовольствия. И почувствовала, что он улыбается.  
– Знаешь, сколько раз он дрочил, думая о тебе, сколько мечтал о том, как трахнет тебя? А ты только дразнила и дразнила, и в душе не ебла, что делаешь… Иногда ты в школе, на тебе эта ни хрена не скрывающая юбочка, и он ебет тебя на твоей же парте. Иногда ты одета в дурацкую пижаму с Чаппи, и он засаживает тебе прямо здесь, на этой кровати. И представляет, как ты будешь тогда выглядеть, как звучать, и как он будет заставлять тебя кончать снова и снова…  
Рукия оттолкнула его и прижала пальцы к его губам, чтобы заткнуть. Ее дыхание срывалось, лицо раскраснелось, но она упрямо смотрела ему в глаза.  
– Почему ты мне это говоришь?  
Усмешка вернулась – впрочем, она никуда и не девалась, слишком зубастая, чтобы сохранять спокойствие.  
– Потому что, – медленно сказал он, – ты – Королева.   
Внезапно она оказалась на спине, пришпиленной к простыням его сильным телом. Его глаза искрились, когда он смотрел на нее: черный белок, желтая радужка.   
– Ты Королева, а Король слишком слюнтяй, чтобы что-нибудь с этим сделать, – он рассыпал по ее шее жаркие поцелуи открытым ртом, и она инстинктивно выгнулась навстречу. Он зашипел от удовольствия. – Я до чертиков устал только смотреть. Теперь его черед.  
Она смутно осознавала, что, наверное, стоит его сбросить, сражаться с ним. Но глядя на него, она, несмотря на отсутствие красок… она видела  _Ичиго_. Когда она уткнулась носом в его волосы, она вдыхала запах Ичиго. Когда его член начал медленно тереться об нее – о, она  _чувствовала_ Ичиго.  
Рукия любила его всем сердцем. А любить – значит принимать целиком, даже часть Пустого-садиста.  
– Ичиго, – выдохнула она, – ты уверен, что хочешь именно этого?  
Он фыркнул ей в горло.  
– Конечно, хочу. Ты что, не слышала? – он резко укусил ее за шею, и она судорожно вздохнула. Отметина не пройдет еще какое-то время, и она знала, что это нарочно. Ее пометили.  
Без предупреждения он разорвал на ней блузку, и пуговицы разлетелись по всей комнате. Он одарил ее хищнической улыбкой:  
– Не носишь белья, Рукия?  
Она вызывающе вздернула подбородок:  
– Мне оно обычно не нужно.  
Его улыбка стала еще шире.  
– Да, похоже, не нужно.  
Очередной порыв ветра из окна, и от холода ее розовые соски затвердели. Он неспешно лизнул один, и она на миг перестала дышать.   
– Охуительно! – одобрил он, прежде чем вобрать его в рот.  
Как она ни пыталась, но не могла сдержать звуки, слетающие с ее губ. А его это, очевидно, только раззадоривало.  
– Ичиго, – выдохнула она, и его пальцы принялись ласкать обделенную вниманием другую грудь.  
– Ичиго, – прошептала она, и неожиданно ее юбка куда-то делась.  
–  _Ичиго_ , – застонала она, и он накрыл ладонью ее промежность поверх трусиков.  
– Любишь подчиняться, да, Рукия? – усмехнулся он, на миг оторвавшись от ее груди.  
В какой-то момент она запустила пальцы ему в волосы и теперь дернула, заставляя его смотреть на себя, хотя это наверняка было больно.  
– Ты забыл, кто тут все контролирует, – отрывисто сказала она. – Ты делаешь только то, что позволяю тебе я.  
Он вновь восхищенно усмехнулся, а потом мазнул когтями по ее груди – с силой, так, что выступила кровь.  
Она зашипела от острой боли, не отрывая взгляда от его самодовольного лица.  
Но затем черные ногти развели края пореза в стороны, окрашивая кожу красным, и черный язык принялся медленно слизывать кровь.  
– Королева, – шепнул он куда-то в пупок.  
От предвкушения у нее поджались пальцы на ногах. Но когда его ладонь скользнула под резинку трусиков, Рукия вновь дернула его за волосы, чтобы тот посмотрел ей в глаза.  
– Уверен, что хочешь именно этого, Ичиго? И хочешь этого именно так?  
Пару секунд он ничего не отвечал, и она видела лишь его силуэт в полутьме. А потом вспышка света! – и она отчетливо увидела ореховые глаза и рыжие волосы.  
Затем она, дрожащая, осталась одна.  
Сбитая с толку, Рукия села. Ичиго сидел на противоположной стороне кровати, уткнув лицо в ладони.  
Поблизости загрохотал гром, и его раскаты становились все громче и громче. Они сидели в тишине, секунды складывались в минуты, пока она робко не позвала:  
– Ичиго?  
Когда раздался ответ, он был не громче шепота. Ичиго не смотрел на нее, даже не отнимал ладоней от лица.  
– Почему ты ему это позволила?  
Ичиго ссутулился, выглядя побежденным. А когда она не ответила и ему пришлось все же посмотреть на нее, он тут же увидел ее спутанные волосы, засосы и расцарапанную кожу, его обуяла ярость.  
И страх.  
– Он же мог сделать тебе больно!!!  
Слова эхом отдались в последовавшей за ними тишине. Она слышала в его голосе муку, ощутила его боль, и у нее защипало в глазах. Это было невыносимо – видеть его в таком состоянии.   
– Он бы не стал, – тихо сказала она.  
И медленно преодолела расстояние на кровати между ними. Рукия не озаботилась прикрыть себя, поскольку это не имело смысла: он уже видел ее, пробовал ее на вкус. Но Ичиго все равно стыдливо отвернулся.  
Оказавшись наконец за его спиной, она крепко обняла его, прижавшись грудью к его спине – кожа к коже, и уткнулась носом в изгиб его шеи.  
– Он бы не стал, – повторила она, чувствуя, как Ичиго начинает трясти. – Он – это ты, Ичиго.  _Он – это ты_.  
Она могла принять это, он – нет, и, похоже, для него это оказалось слишком большим потрясением. Его тело сотрясала дрожь.  
– Прости, – сломленно и хрипло выдыхал он, – Рукия, я так виноват…  
Рукия жестом заставила его замолчать, сама смаргивая слезы, и обняла его как можно крепче, когда он заплакал.  
Начался дождь.

**Author's Note:**

> Авторское послесловие:  
> Я не писала Хичиго с акцентом, потому что это утомительно как читать, так и писать :lol:  
> Бличевикия утверждает, что Пустой представляет собой темную сторону души Ичиго и его низменные инстинкты. Как по мне, это означает, что Пустой давно уже не отдельная личность – всего лишь еще одна часть Ичиго. Я прочитала уйму фиков, где Рукия всегда ведет себя в духе «отвали, Пустой, ты меня бесишь, верни Ичиго назад, мы тебя победим, кыш, кыш!». Но, по-моему, она знает и принимает всего Ичиго – и его Пустого. В общем, она примет Пустого, пусть с ним и сам Ичиго еще толком не разобрался.  
> Так что в моем хедканоне Рукия не отвергнет Пустого, если тот придет за ней, потому что отказать ему – значит отказать Ичиго. А Хичиго, в свой черед, пусть и немного садист, но никогда по-настоящему не сделает Рукии больно, потому что любит ее… потому что он – Ичиго.  
> Вот так вот. А, ну и плюс то, что Ичиго на тот момент отрицал часть Пустого в себе, только добавляет ангста в историю.


End file.
